


I'm the Doctor

by InvincibleIronMandy



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleIronMandy/pseuds/InvincibleIronMandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a late night at the clinic for Randi, simply finishing up some mandatory paperwork when the office phone began to ring. Who could it be? None other than her best, most charming British friend Tom, in need of a quick work up for a role. Of course someone as famous as him couldn't come in during normal operating hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't written anything in a LOOOONG time, (sorry about that. Life, you know,) but here's a little one shot for you. (It could potentially become more, I don't know.) It's my first attempt at smut, so forgive me if it totally blows. Leave a comment if you'd like. Constructive criticism is a nice thing. :) Thanks for reading, ya'll! :D <3

It was an hour after closing and all of the other employees had left for the day while I was stuck finishing paperwork. Secretaries and nursing staff could do so much, but certain documents needed a doctor’s signature and unfortunately, that role fell to me. Granted, the pay was great, but the hours could be horrible, between my rounds at the local clinic and the hospital, but aiding the sick was my passion, nonetheless.  
  
I stretched then rubbed my tired eyes as the phone began to ring. The secretaries had forgotten to turn the phones off for the night; no matter, the answering machine would pick it up eventually anyway. The ringing stopped and a delightfully English voice began to babble, “Randi, answer the phone, darling! I know you’re there! I see your car in the lot. I need to get in for an exam. Routine physical; nothing special, just for a role I’m preparing for to make sure I’m in tip-top shape for it. Open the door before I serenade you… Ahh-“  
  
I jumped from my chair and ran to the door because that lovely English timbre belonged to none other than Tom Hiddleston, and while I didn’t mind his singing, I just wasn’t quite up for it today. “Come on in, Hiddleston, and shut the singing up!”  
“Ehehehehe,” the statuesque Brit chuckled as he hung up his cell and walked in the building. “I thought you loved my singing, darling?”  
“When I’m not at work, I do. It is lovely,” I replied with a sigh. “But today has been hell and I’ve been playing catch up. I think after I get you worked in, I’m going to call it quits for the night; go home, have a night in with a bottle of wine and some Netflix.”  
“Sounds romantic.”  
“Cram it. It’s not a good idea to piss the doctor off,” I grumbled, grinning all the while.  
“Fine, I’ll try to tread lightly,” he said. “Let’s get this examination over with. Where do we start?” Tom smiled mischievously, almost Loki like in its essence. Boy, was that a smile that would melt fangirls’ hearts and drop a million panties to the core of the earth.  
  
Each time I saw Tom I had to readjust to the fact that he was some sort of superstar, out there starring in movies, winning awards, and melting hearts everywhere he went. He was just Tom to me, the guy I met my first summer in London at age fourteen. He was a lanky sixteen at the time with blonde, labradoodle like curls. I was only slightly shorter than now and going through my awkward punk kid phase, still blonde, but with red streaks. He thought I was hilarious and had a funny accent, so we got along well and became fast friends. Unfortunately, I lived in rural Kentucky normally and only came to London once a year to see family, so Tom and I only saw one another once a year as well. It all worked well though; we wrote to each other, sent each other gifts for our birthdays and Christmas, and occasionally called each other, despite the long distance charges that our parents murdered us for. Even when we both left for university, we managed to find time to see each other. For a long time, life was kind of perfect.  
After I started medical school however, I saw a little less of Tom during the summer due to rehearsals and other such actor-like things. It broke my heart, but I knew it would happen eventually. He was talented and handsome; who in their right mind wouldn’t seek him out for a part in their play or movie? He would hit it big soon and I wouldn’t be seeing my Thomas anywhere except on the big screen.  
  
Fortunately, I was wrong. He attended my med-school graduation, after being in some smaller scale movies, to not only congratulate me, but tell me he had landed the role of a lifetime; he was to play Loki in Thor. I was positive that that would be the last time I would see him in person, so I burst into tears as I told him I was set to take over a clinic London. If his smile could have been any brighter, it would have blinded the room. He shook me as told me that that was even better and that he wouldn’t have to travel to the middle of BFE just to see his doctor. The river of tears that were flowing from my eyes changed from those of sadness, to confusion, and finally, to happiness. I wouldn’t see him often, but at least I would see him, even if it was in a professional setting. We went out that night and celebrated the oncoming changes in our lives until the break of dawn. Sadly, they don’t teach you how to miraculously cure the world’s biggest hangover in medical school.  
  
As I came back from my reverie, Tom was still towering above me, smiling a little less, looking a little more concerned. “Are you okay, dear?” He questioned, “This can wait until tomorrow if it needs to. I won’t kill over between now and then.”  
“Sorry, I’m fine,” I mumbled, shaking my head. “Just go to the exam room and I’ll be there in a moment.” Tom left with a nod and a thousand kilowatt smile. No one should be that happy about a doctor’s visit, but he always seemed cheerful, so it was hardly abnormal.  
I ran my fingers through my shoulder-length blonde hair and sighed; I cared for Tom on more levels than simply friendship. He didn’t quite see me the same way and never would, and that was perfectly okay, especially since he was my patient. I had to remain professional, or as professional as a doctor who had her best friend as a patient could be.  
  
I walked back to the exam room with a little ball of dread building in my chest. I’d never felt this way toward Tom and I didn’t want to start, so I began focusing on the task at hand, taking vital signs. “All right, your blood pressure is good, so is your heart rate, respiratory rate, O2 sats, the whole nine yards.”  
“Oh, darling! I love it when you talk all medical to me,” Tom chuckled and winked.  
“Yeah, yeah. Now here comes the fun part,” I reached into a nearby cupboard and pulled out a flimsy paper hospital gown. “Take your clothes off and put this on.”  
He took the gown from me and began pulling clothes off before I could even take a step, “Whoa, Tom! At least let me out of here first.”  
“What? You’re gonna be fondling my testicles later anyway, what does it matter?”  
_Because I don’t want to see that chiseled set of abs you have, nor do I need to see that glorious set of pectorals. I also don’t need to see that enormous cock of yours before I absolutely have to._ The sense of dread I had felt before had morphed into sexual frustration, pooling between my legs. I felt a blush begin to creep up my chest.  
  
“You have a very valid point, I guess,” I said as I turned my back to him and put on my gloves. “Habit, I suppose. Gowned up now?” I turned around and he was in a very unflattering gown that barely covered his manly bits, barefoot on the ground. He gave me a lopsided grin before hopping up on to the examination table.  
Systematically, I examined my way from the top of his head downward, growing more and more aroused by the nearly nude man by the second. “Okay, here comes your favorite part, the testicular exam,” I explained as I motioned for him to stand, “I’m just going to check for any discoloration or lesions of the skin, hard lumps, etcetera. Tell me if there is any pain.” As I cupped and palpated his balls, he moaned.  
“Are you okay? Does this hurt?” I panicked internally, but calmly repeated the motion, eliciting the same response, “There doesn’t appear to be any swelling, nodules, or discoloration, but you could have some underlying bruising from a recent injury. Anybody punched you in the dick lately?” I laughed a little to calm myself.  
“No darling,” Tom crooned throatily, his eyes darkened, lusty in appearance. “That just felt good.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stimulate you in any way,” I gently released him. “It is fairly normal though, with this standard exam.”  
“Yeah. You’ve always been so professional and I’ve always been a good little patient, but I don’t think I can take that anymore. We’ve been friends for so long and I’d be lying to myself if I didn’t admit that I didn’t have feelings for you,” he said as he cupped my face in his large hands. I blushed and tried to look away, but he held me in place, staring me down with his baby blue eyes, full of emotions, many of them primal.  
“Tom, I-,” before I could think, he had me wrapped in his strong arms and our lips were locked together in a kiss. Any remaining doubts I had that my feelings were unrequited were dashed at that moment. His lips felt like fire dancing along mine and would have carried me all the way to cloud nine in that simple kiss had he not broken it and left me breathless.  
  
I looked Tom up and down, giving him the eyefucking I’d seen him give so many women in interviews before realizing he was still in that stupid hospital gown. Snickering, I looked into his questioning eyes. “What’s so funny, Randi? Am I that bad of a kisser?” He asked.  
“Oh, no, no, no! Not even close,” I exclaimed. “Quite the opposite, actually. It’s just, you’re still in that hospital gown and… Well, that makes this situation about eight hundred times less sexy.”  
“Less sexy? Would it be better if the gown were off?”  
“Uh… Well… “  
“Darling, you know it would,” Tom growled. “Likewise, I think you have a little bit too much on.” He started to work with the buttons of my blouse, making quick work of it. I shrugged my top off, letting it fall to the ground.  
  
“Before you strip me down any further, allow me to rid you of this nasty thing,” I whispered, grabbing Tom’s gown and ripping it off him. I stared at the nude man before me, admiring every bit of him I could, from his curly, ginger-blonde hair, kissable lips, neck, and shoulders, down to his enormous erect cock, pre-cum already beading from the tip. I couldn’t help but allow my hands to roam up and down his torso, my fingertips memorizing every inch.  
“Oh, you minx,” Tom wiggled his brows and sneered, pulling me into another breathtaking kiss, this time, his tongue barricading through my lips and playing across my teeth. Our tongues danced together as his hands worked their way over my body, quickly and methodically stripping me of my clothing, leaving me in my bra and panties. “Hmm…” He broke the kiss again, “Still too much.” His lips began a slow assault on my neck, peppering little kisses as he made his way down to my collarbone, where he began to lick and nibble. His hands slipped behind my back and unclasped my bra, releasing my breasts from their prison. Tom moved one hand to my breasts, groping away, while his other hand worked its way downward to my panties. He pulled them down and dipped a finger into my folds, testing my arousal. I moaned at the touch of his hand on my sex.  
  
“I’ll take that as a good sign,” Tom growled as his hand moved from my groin to his mouth, where he licked my fluids off his finger. “Mmm… Has anyone ever told you that you taste divine, Randi?” Tom’s other hand was still grasping my breasts, taking turns molding my soft flesh and working the gradually hardening peaks of my nipples.  
“I.. Can’t s-say that they h-have,” I managed to stutter. I let out a deep sigh in an attempt to gather myself before chastising him, “Look, you’re going to have to stop teasing and get on with it before I explode.”  
“What ever do you mean, darling?” Tom wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Fuck. Me.” I grabbed him by the hair aggressively and pulled him into a kiss, catching him a bit off guard. Nonetheless, he scooped me into his arms, placed me on the exam table, and started kissing, licking, biting, and sucking his way down my body. He stopped at my breasts momentarily to tease a bit longer before I grabbed his hair again in an attempt to pull him back up to me. I wanted his body towering over mine; I wanted his dick pounding into my cunt.  
“Sorry, dearest Randi,” he apologized. “I have something else in mind.” I felt his hand push me back then hitch my legs up over his shoulders. Immediately after, his tongue took a long swipe up my slit while his deft fingers pumped in and out of me, making a come hither motion each time. “Still delicious,” he groaned before licking again, this time making it a point to land directly on my clit and make languid circles.  
“Holy fuck!” I cried as I threw my head back. My orgasm was building, starting at my core and emanating outward. I used one hand to hold Tom’s head in place, as if he would have moved to begin with. He worked his tongue faster and I saw stars as I came loudly, “TOM! OH! MY! GOD!”  
Tom took one last swipe and laughed, “Was that as good for you as it sounded?”  
“Oh, even better,” I sighed before swinging my legs off of his shoulders, nearly colliding with his face. “Now I want to do you a favor.” I leaped from the table and claimed his mouth, my hands grasping his dick, giving it gentle strokes as my tongue danced along his lips. Tom whined throatily as we broke apart.  
“I didn’t finish my exam earlier.”  
“Well, you’re the doctor, do what you must,” Tom muttered as he closed his eyes.  
  
I smoothed the pre-cum along the tip of his erect penis and continued my handiwork, “It doesn’t look like you have a problem with erectile dysfunction, though many men do have an issue with premature ejaculation. Is that something you’ve ever had a problem with, Mr. Hiddleston?”  
Tom moaned and laughed simultaneously, “No, I’ve never had that problem, but if you keep that up, I might.”  
Sneering, I pawed at Tom’s body and slinked down to my knees, “I know just how to test for that.” I took the head of his cock into my mouth and sucked gently, releasing it with a pop before diving back down and taking as much as my throat would allow without further concentration. I sucked and coiled my tongue on the underside of his shaft while he moaned and pulled my hair. I knew that if I continued, he would come soon, so I released once again, much to Tom’s dismay.  
“Oh dear God, why did you stop?”  
“I was hoping you would have other ideas,” I replied as I cocked a brow and stood to my full height, my forehead only meeting his mouth.  
Knowingly, Tom grabbed me and placed me on the countertop opposed the exam table, causing various utensils to scatter and fall to the floor. He spread my thighs before looking at me with concern, “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“One hundred percent.”  
  
With an evil smile, he sheathed his rather large manhood within me, allowing it to stretch me fully before moving.  
He started moving slowly and leaned forward to kiss me. My fingers tangled in his hair and explored his body, memorizing this moment because I wasn’t sure it would ever happen again. Tom’s thrusted faster as I reached around to fondle my engorged clit. Growls and grunts came from both of our chests with each piston. Tom’s hands were wandering all over my body and between his touch and the feel of his cock, I knew my orgasm was coming. I felt a combination of burning and freezing building within me, deep within my core, and with each hard thrust, the feeling built and spread further through my body, just as it had when Tom had went down on me. I could feel my pelvic floor muscles begin to pulse and with one last stroke of my clit, my orgasm washed over me, “Jesus fuck, Tom! I-I… AHHH!”  
At the same time, Tom had been pumping along as hard and fast as he could, sweat beading on his furrowed brow. When my orgasm began to build, his pace became erratic, as if he were about to come at any moment. At that moment, my lower muscles squeezed and he came undone with a sudden cry, “Raaaandi! Bloody fucking hell!” He pulled my hair and pulled me into an intense, almost violent, kiss, “Sweet Jesus, you are so tight and s-so good. Your cunt is so good. Why have we not done this before?”  
“Beats me,” I managed to screech out, “but we should do it more.”  
“Agreed,” Tom sighed in reply, still riding his orgasmic high. He withdrew from me and watched as his seed dripped from between my thighs. “God, that’s hot.”  
“Well, you’re going to have to wait a moment for round two, Hiddleston,” I giggled as I raised up. “This room is a mess, way to go.”  
“Hey, last I checked, you had a hand in this!”  
“You started it!”  
“But you liked it,” Tom nuzzled my nose, then frowned. “You know, this isn’t exactly how I meant to let my feelings for you be known. I meant to come to you front door with flowers and chocolates, recite a little Shakespeare, ask you on a date, then maybe, if I was lucky, make love to you until dawn, then if things really worked out, I could fuck your brains out…I guess I fucked that one up.”  
“Well, you fucked me, that’s for sure,” I chuckled and punched him in the shoulder playfully, though his expression was still downtrodden. “Hey, don’t look so glum. We can still go back to my place and make love until dawn, and the Shakespeare and flowers and dating can come after that. I love you no matter what order you take things, Tom.”  
“R-Really?” He questioned,” Do you really mean that?”  
“I mean it, one hundred percent.”  
“Well, let’s get this place cleaned up and get to your place. I have some making up to do,” Tom grinned as he pulled me into a most loving embrace.


End file.
